Memento Mori
by Miss Mantequilla
Summary: Antología de diferentes OS y drabbles de cualquier pairing y rated hechos a petición de cualquier personita que desee pedirme una historia.
1. LadyChocolateLover

**Petición de LadyChocolateLover:** Un Godric Gryffindor&Helena Ravenclaw, con el Barón celoso de por medio.

Ya me moría de ganas por empezar este proyecto. **Memento Mori** me parece una buena forma de llamar esta recopilación de regalos porque, básicamente, son cosas que nunca se me habrían ocurrido y quiero salir de mi zona de confort creando historias nuevas para personas diferentes, así que me parece una buena forma de llamarlo teniendo en cuenta que considero que tengo que escribir estas cosas ahora sino, no lo haré jamás.

Recordad que estoy dispuesta a escribir sobre lo que sea y del rating que sea así que no dudéis en hacerme llegar vuestras peticiones por FB, review, mensaje privado o en twitter mencionandome (enlace en mi perfil) y con el hashtag #MissManteRegalameUnFic.

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo y por todo el cariño, de verdad.

* * *

 **Memento Mori**

* * *

 **Cabello de cebada.**

 _Para LadyChocolateLover, con la esperanza de haber hecho algo decente que le pueda gustar._

El cabello de Rowena Ravenclaw era rubio ceniza.

A él le recordaba a las campos de cebada que rodeaban su pueblo natal. Le recordaba el fulgor apagado del sol durante las mañanas de invierno. Al tierno toque de una madre.

Rowena.

Rowena, de mirada verdosa y sonrisa elegante. De memoria imposible de equiparar, de manos pequeñas pero de gran poder. Curaba y mataba con una mirada. Aliviaba los dolores del alma con su única presencia. Era el ser más precioso jamás visto. Era la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto jamás.

Por su belleza y por quien era la dejó hacer lo que quisiera del castillo que le había pertenecido desde la muerte de su padre.

El Barón Sanguinario llevaba tiempo recorriendo los lúgubres pasillos de este castillo que una vez lo situó en lo más alto, pero que al final se acabó convirtiendo en su cárcel para toda la eternidad.

Se encontró a la dulce Rowena Ravenclaw una tarde cualquiera. Rebuscaba entre los pasillos, observaba los cuadros vacíos y jugaba con su varita que enredaba de vez en cuando entre su larga melena, detrás de su oreja. Caminaba con pasos lentos, saltarines y tenía una sonrisa tierna estirando sus labios rojos.

—¿Qué hace en mis dominios, joven? — le preguntó con voz seca.

—¡Oh! ¿Es usted el Barón Sanguinario? ¡Qué suerte! — exclamó la joven, radiante de felicidad sin esperar respuesta — Justo con usted deseaba hablar.

El Barón se la quedó mirando durante un instante y aunque tenía muchas ganas de echarla, como había hecho con cualquier ser que se atreviese a entrar en su castillo, no tuvo el valor cuando se fijó en ella.

Cuando la muchacha le habló de sus planes de crear una escuela de magia en el castillo se negó vehementemente. Pero la muy pesada venía a visitarlo a diario. Acabó por ganarse su confianza y, finalmente, a base de insistir y ser la gran persona que era, cedió. Cedió a entregarle lo único que le quedaba: su hogar.

Ella llegó del brazo de un joven algo más mayor que ella al día siguiente. Detrás de ellos caminaban una muchacha bajita de cabello denso y un joven de mirada altiva y largo cabello negro.

—Godric, este es el Barón dueño de este castillo. Nos permite crear la escuela aquí, ¿no es maravilloso?

El tal Godric hizo una reverencia, su espada colgada del cinto rozaba el suelo pero la larga capa roja tapaba el arma. Rowena lo miraba con ojos de fuego, ojos brillantes de emoción, de alegría.

De _amor_.

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de su tremendo error, pero fue incapaz de retirar su palabra. Era un hombre de honor a pesar de que moriría en la más estricta de las deshonras. Le había prometido el castillo a Rowena y tendría que mantener su promesa.

Durante los siguientes cuatros años el Barón Sanguinario vio a Rowena Ravenclaw convertirse en una bruja excepcional, de impresionante belleza y sensual inteligencia. Sólo tenía veintiún años, pero demostraba tener la sabiduría y el porte de una mujer mucho más mayor. Helga era algo más mayor, sólo dos años, y era una mujer bondadosa y dedicada que siempre tenía una sonrisa en los labios gruesos. Salazar, en cambio, era taciturno y callado. Pero cuando hablaba solía ser con gran seriedad, sobrio como su traje negro, el que nunca parecía quitarse. Por eso mismo se llevaba estupendamente con él. Compartía muchas cosas con él, muchos puntos de vista. Como, por ejemplo, el tema de la pureza de la sangre. En aquellos años en los que las brujas estaban tan amenazadas por los seres no mágicos no podían permitirse la mezcla.

Quizás por eso mismo Godric Gryffindor le parecía un ser tan terrible. Un hombre que no merecía ni las medallas ni los honores de los que hacía gala. Era un amante de los seres impuros, sucios, y pretendía permitir la entrada a cualquiera a la escuela.

Lo odiaba.

Por eso y por toda la atención que recibía de Rowena, que lo apoyaba incondicionalmente en sus ideas revolucionarias.

Pero no podía decirle nada, no podía reclamarle nada. Ella tenía esa manera de hablar dulce y suave que le quitaba importancia a todas sus preocupaciones. Además, no quería estropear los tiernos momentos que compartían cada día durante los pocos ratos libres de lo que gozaba la joven bruja.

—¿No es maravilloso? Dentro de poco ya habremos terminado con todas las reformas por fin podremos comenzar con los preparativos. Esta será una maravillosa escuela. Una para todo el mundo. Godric está tan feliz de cómo ha quedado su torre. ¿La ha visto, Barón?

—No — murmuró con los ojos entrecerrados — Y no deberíais ir a visitarlo allí arriba. No es correcto que una dama se dedique a visitar a un caballero cuando no están casados.

—Usted y yo pasamos mucho tiempo a solas.

Claro, pasaban mucho a tiempo a solas, pero no era peligroso. Él no podía hacerle nada a pesar de que se moría de ganas por abrazarla. Deseaba apretarla entre sus brazos, sentir su cuerpo pegado al suyo, irradiando ese calor invitante y tentador. Deseaba recorrer la curva de su rostro, besar sus párpados pálidos cubiertos de diminutas y azuladas venas... Era tan hermosa, tan buena...

—Rowena — escucharon detrás de ellos — ¿Has visitado la bodega de Helga?

Godric se acercó a ellos arrastrando esa miserable capa de raso rojo tras él. La joven se levantó, presurosa, deseosa de acercarse a él y de poderlo tocar sin restricciones.

—Fue esta mañana con Salazar — contestó el Barón viendo claramente que su compañera iba a decir que no con la esperanza de acompañar al bufón de pelo castaño — Yo estuve con ellos.

—Por supuesto... — contestó el joven hombre — Entonces te dejaré disfrutar de tu tarde.

—Oh Godric, ¿por qué no vienes a visitar mi torre más tarde?

Godric la miró a los ojos intensamente. El verdor de la mirada de Rowena era tan intenso que no pudo decirle que no sabiendo lo que significaban sus miradas. Él asintió secamente y se marchó sin decir nada más.

—No os dejaré a solas con él.

—¿Por qué no? Es Godric. Godric nunca me haría nada malo.

—Es un hombre joven, volátil.

Rowena recogió su varita y los pocos libros que había traído consigo esa tarde con el ceño fruncido. Antes de volver a hablar se mordió los labios y lo miró fijamente.

—Creo que se está tomando usted muchas libertades para conmigo. Yo no soy como Salazar. No estoy hecha de piedra. Soy joven, deseo conocer el mundo y ayudar a los demás. Godric es un buen hombre, me ayudará a cumplir mi sueño.

El Barón deseó detenerla, explicarle lo que había querido decir en realidad, pero ella se marchó a toda prisa sin mirar atrás. Sabía que iba a encerrarse en ese extraño laboratorio en el que experimentaba con diferentes hechizos.

Pero no podía quedarse tranquilo, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera los dos jóvenes compartiendo el mismo espacio. Decidió hacer una pequeña visita a la torre de la joven rubia a fin de saber qué estaban haciendo pero lo que presenció al llegar a sus puertas lo dejó del todo mortificado.

Ahí, inclinado sobre ella (sus grandes manos apresando la diminuta cintura de Rowena, todo su cuerpo actuando como un escudo sobre el de ella, dominándola) la besaba Godric Gryffindor. Sus labios apretados contra los de la joven, ella rodeaba su cuello con sus largos y pálidos brazos. Su cabello rubio se había soltado del intrincado peinado que se hacía cada día. Sus mejillas estaban más arreboladas que de costumbre.

—Oh... — la escuchó murmurar cuando se separaron — Oh, Godric...

—Cásate conmigo, Rowena.

—¿Casarnos...?

—Sí, cásate conmigo. Te amor, Rowena. Puedo darte lo que quieras, puedo entregarte lo que desees. Lucharé contra todo lo que trate de impedirnos una vida juntos.

El Barón, lleno de ira homicida, se preguntó si ese jovenzuelo sería capaz de luchar contra él sabiendo que no era más que un mediocre duelista contra él. ¿Cómo iba ese enclenque a amar a Rowena Ravenclaw tal y como ella se merecía? Sólo había pasión juvenil en sus venas, sólo deseaba poseer algo hermoso porque nunca nadie le había negado nada. Rowena era tan pura, tan dulce y candente que no podía negarle nada a nadie, mucho menos si amaba a la persona que le estaba pidiendo algo.

Ella lo amaba con el corazón, lo amaba con sus entrañas. Sabía perfectamente que, a pesar de que crear la escuela era el sueño de ambos, ella era quien lo había puesto en marcha para complacer a Gryffindor. Se proclamaba el rey de todos, el valeroso soldado que había luchado por todos, condecorado y aclamado por todos. Había hecho de Rowena su esclava usando el amor como excusa.

Oh, cómo lo odiaba. Sólo con verlo le parecía sentir su corazón desbocarse en su pecho, en el que había nacido el amor de forma súbita. Pero los ojos de Rowena brillaban de alegría, de gozo y ternura... No era capaz de hacerle ver su error por mucho que la amase. Ella era feliz y no quería arrebatarle tamaña alegría.

La veía cada día más sonriente, más feliz. Sus encuentros acabaron por quedar en el olvido y encontró alivio en sus encuentros con Salazar quien, con su sequedad habitual, conversaba con él de temas menos profundos pero sí más importantes, más esenciales.

El día que tuvieron a la pequeña Helena, años más tarde, el Barón se dio cuenta de que ni una sola pizca de su amor por Rowena había muerto a pesa de haber pasado ya años desde que se hubiese dado por vencido. Sus celos lo martirizaban con más fuerza al ver al joven padre sujetar entre sus brazos a la pequeña criatura pues se sentía más merecedor de tamaña dicha.

Y con horror descubrió, con el paso del tiempo, que Helena había heredado el cabello rubio de su madre. Cabello de cebada... Ceniciento y suave. Tan indomable y descontrolado como el de su madre. Seguramente por eso mismo no podía negarle ningún capricho a la niña a pesar de que la mayoría de las veces eran cosas del todo inapropiadas para una señorita. Más teniendo en cuenta que era la hija de ambos fundadores. Le contaba cada secreto que ella deseaba saber, le traía todos los dulces que pedía. Entretenía a los profesores en largas charlas para que no llegara tarde a sus clases...

En definitiva, el Barón opinaba que Helena debió de haber sido sorteada en la casa de Salazar, pues su astucia era grande, pero su parecido y lealtad a su madre eran la parte de su carácter que más destacaba. Era casi tan inteligente como su madre y estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa para demostrarlo.

—¡Por favor! ¡Tráigala de nuevo, no puedo decirles que se la ha llevado y se ha marchado con ella!

—¿Por qué no? — contestó, lleno de confusión — ¿Por qué habría de ir yo? Gryffindor sin duda estaría mejor posicionado. Es su padre después de todo.

—Godric le daría un castigo demasiado severo. Sólo deseo que mi hija regrese sana y salva. Sólo deseo abrazarla y hacerle ver que ese no es el auténtico camino a la sabiduría...

No pudo decirle que no.

No cuando ella confiaba en él después de tantos años, después de que la relación se enfriara tanto. Oh... Era tan hermosa como hacía veinte años. Era tan sabia, tan dulce... Godric Gryffindor, altanero y orgulloso, no se merecía la familia que tenía y quizás por eso mismo la bella Rowena le estaba encomendando tamaña hazaña: ir a Albania a buscar a Helena, quien se había llevado la diadema de su madre, una reliquia de gran poder. No podía decirle que no a esa mujer. Nunca podría.

Pero Helena era digna hija de su padre y a pesar de ser inteligente y buena también era arrogante como tanto caracterizaba a todo aquel que viviera en la torre escarlata. Así que la mató a sangre fría por negarse a entregarle la diadema y regresar con él a Hogwarts. Pero al verla tumbada en el suelo boca abajo, no pudo evitar pensar en el cabello de Rowena.

—¿Qué he hecho...? ¡Grave error he cometido al dejarme llevar por mis impulsos! ¡Rowena jamás me perdonará...!

No podía regresar al castillo llevando consigo el cadáver de la joven. La deshonrra era terrible, el dolor insoportable. Traicionar la confianza que con tanta esperanza y cariño había sido depositada en él le causaba un dolor insufrible. La visión de ese cabello rubio, hermoso, denso y rizado le producía un dolor insoportable en el pecho. Uno al que no podría enfrentarse. Uno del que sería incapaz de deshacerse jamás por muchos siglos que pasaran...

Cumplió su promesa, sí. Trajo de vuelta la diadema y a la joven Helena, mas sin duda la reacción de Rowena al ver la transparencia etérea de su hija y su viejo amigo no fue en absoluto la que el esperaba.

—Lo sabía — dijo llanamente la mujer con una sonrisa triste, derrotada.

* * *

Lady, sé que quizás esto no era lo que esperabas, pero sin duda me ha inspirado brevemente para crear esto. Dado que el Barón, en el cannon, está enamorado de Helena, he tenido que hacer modificaciones leves para que encajara algo más. En un principio el Barón ya estaba muerto en el momento en el que Rowena lo convecía de que le entregara el castillo para convertirlo en una escuela (y sin duda me habría quedado mucho mejor...) pero para mi primer intento de historia sobre los Fundadores deseaba ceñirme algo más al cannon que a mis headcanons.

Aún así espero que haya sido de tu agrado y que hayas quedado satisfecha.

E cuanto al resto del mundo: sigo aceptando sugerencias. No teman pedirme el ship que quieran, el rating que quieran y las situaciones que prefieran. Estoy aqui para ampliar mis horizontes, mejorar y haceros felices. En todo caso, muchas gracias a todos por pasaros por aqui, por los grupos de FB en los que me habéis estado dejando vuestras peticiones y por vuestra eterna paciencia.

Os quiero muchísimo,

Miss Mantequilla.


	2. Kick-69

**Petición de Yamii:** Un OS basado en tu fic Self Harm en el que Mildred descubre que su hermana fuma y se pregunta por qué decide quitarse la vida poco a poco cuando ha decidido vivir la vida al máximo.

 **Aclaraciones:** Para entender perfectamente este fic habría que leer mi longfic "Self Harm", pero como soy consciente de que muchas personas no lo han leído y estarán perdidas puedo hacer un resumen. Self Harm es un fic AU que escribí con el fin de acercar el mundo de la bulimia, la anorexia, la depresión y la autolesión a las personas que ni saben lo que es realmente ni entienden lo que es pasar por cosas así siendo joven. También lo escribí para mandar un mensaje de apoyo a las personas que, por desgracia, sí saben lo que es. Yamii (o Kick-69 en FF) me pide que escriba una escena entre Hermione, la protagonista de SH, y Mildred (un OC que creé para dicho fic y que es la hermana pequeña de Hermione). En definitiva no es realmente necesario haber leído el fic en sí para entender esta escena pero supongo que muchas personas estarían intrigadas en saber quien es Mildred y de qué va esto.

* * *

 **Memento Mori**

* * *

 **Tabaco.**

 _Para Yam, porque según Google nos separan 10.671 kilómetros pero siempre te siento cerquita._

It's like **forgetting** the words to your  favorite song  
You can't believe it; you _were_ always singing along  
 _It was so easy_ and the words so **sweet**  
You **can't** remember; you _try_ to **feel** the beat

La cajetilla de tabaco descansa sobre la mesa. Faltan ocho y uno de ellos está entre los labios de su hermana. Hermione fuma de esa forma peculiar que sólo ve en ella. Siempre lo hace cuando está muy sola o cuando está muy bien acompañada. Siempre lo hace con los labios agrietados, con los dedos laxos, con el pelo suelto, con la mirada rara.

Mildred no recuerda la última vez que vio a su hermana triste. Triste de verdad. Triste de esa forma viciosa, de esa forma arrasadora. Triste de esa forma que consume las almas viejas y las personas que tratan de encajar. Hace tiempo que Mia no regresa a la vida de su hermana, desde que tuvo su última recaída (hace tres años).

Pero a pesar de todo a veces le parece vislumbrar algo de esa hermana taciturna y callada, delgada y maltrecha, que la educó con amor y paciencia cuando en realidad debería haberle tocado vivir cosas mejores.

¿Desde cuando Hermione fuma? ¿Y por qué? ¿Lo sabe Draco? Debería saberlo, después de todo viven juntos desde hace ya cuatro años. Son la pareja perfecta, lo comparten todo... ¿Permite que su novia se enferme y se mate poco a poco cuando hace seis años decidió darle un giro a su vida? ¿Ya no le importan sus promesas? ¿Prefiere matarse lentamente a hacerlo de una sola vez? De un sólo tajo como la primera vez...

―Hola.

La joven Mildred se sienta junto a su hermana en el suelo del balcón.

Hermione y Draco viven en un apartamento en la zona norte de Londres. Tienen unas vistas preciosas de toda la ciudad, pueden ver a todas las personas que pasean desde las ventanas de su pequeño piso, en la séptima planta de un viejo y destartalado edificio que se cae a pedazos.

Hoy hace calor. Herms está sentada en el suelo de losa del balcón, apoyada en la reja de acero pintado de negro. Tiene el pelo suelto, enredado y enmarañado. Lleva una camiseta de Draco y unas bragas viejas con estampado de conejitos que tiene desde que tenía quince años y que todavía le están bien. Descalza, con las uñas de los pies pintadas de verde, igual que las de las manos.

Su hermana la mira de esa forma extraña.

Mirada de humo la llama Mildred internamente, porque sólo tiene lo ojos así cuando fuma.

―¿Cuando has llegado?

―Hace un rato. Venía a pedirte un libro para mi clase de Historia Contemporánea.

―Ya sabes dónde están, nena ― contesta Hermione apartando la mirada para seguir mirando entre los barrotes de la valla que le impiden caer al vacío ― Coge cuanto quieras. Hay galletas de avena en el horno, todavía están calentitas.

―¿Quieres matarte otra vez, Mione?

La mayor de las hermanas Granger mira fijamente a la pequeña. Observa fijamente los ojos verdes de la niña, consternada y sorprendida a la misma vez por la pregunta de Mildred.

―¿Acabas de preguntarme eso en serio? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Algo te preocupa?

―Fumas ― contesta la muchacha escuetamente señalando el cigarrillo moribundo entre los dedos de su hermana ― Fumar mata.

―Sí, lo pone en la cajetilla.

―A veces odio que seas así de sarcástica.

―Si no me mata el sarcasmo me matarás tú porque lo empleo demasiado.

Mildred trata de tapar su sonrisa, porque el comentario de Herms le ha hecho gracia, y la empuja suavemente con la punta de sus dedos. Una forma de hacerle ver que no le hace gracia el comentario cuando en realidad ella misma suele hacer bromas macabras sobre ese tipo de cosas.

―¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? ― pregunta Hermione momentos más tarde cuando aplasta la colilla en un cenicero de piedra a su lado. Se levanta y entra en el salón con el cenicero en la mano ― No molesto a nadie cuando lo hago sola. No le dices nada a los demás cuando fuman.

―Los demás no han decidido vivir la vida a tope. Me preocupa que quieras vivir sin restricciones y luego te pongas a fumar. Algo que te mata lentamente.

―Quiero vivir sin restricciones ― asiente Hermione abriendo la nevera de segunda mano de color rojo en busca de algo que llevarse a la boca ― y por eso fumo. Porque si quisiera fumar pero no fumara estaría restringiéndome.

―Mione, estás tergiversando mis palabras para salirte con la suya. Pásame un yogur de fresa.

―No quedan, Draco se los ha comido todos.

―Bueno, pues uno de limón.

―Sólo quedan los de piña.

―¿Por qué tu nevera siempre está llena de yogures de piña?

―Porque ni a Draco ni a mi nos gustan. Y no, no me digas que se los dé a Croockshanks, no quiero darle comida humana.

Hermione acaba sacando una tableta de chocolate que parte por la mitad y que comparte con su hermana, ambas sentadas sobre la encimera de la cocina.

―Fumo porque no hay que olvidar.

―¿Olvidar qué? ― murmura la más joven sin despegar sus ojos de sus zapatillas rojas.

―No hay que olvidar de dónde viene una. Por lo que ha pasado. Por lo que podría volver a pasar. Cuando fumo, Mil, es porque algo dentro de mí necesita estar más lleno.

―¿Vuelves a sentirte vacía...?

Hermione sonríe tiernamente al ver la preocupación en los ojos de su hermana y le pasa los dedos entre el cabello, ahora más claro de lo que era siendo una niña.

―No es el mismo vacío, Mil. Cuando pasas por cosas como las que he vivido... A veces te sientes un poco mal porque piensas que hay miles de personas pasando por lo mismo que tú. Y piensas "Yo también tenía algo tóxico dentro de mí, algo terrible que me impedía respirar, que me impedía ser yo misma". Y te preguntas cómo era sentirse así de mal cuando en realidad lo sabes muy bien.

Mildred enarca una ceja, pero no dice nada más.

―Es algo que muy pocas personas entienden. Pero... Tienes que saber que no estoy intentando matarme, Mildred. Simplemente es una forma más de relajarme, de sentir que tengo el control. Muchas personas fuman por moda o por encajar con los demás porque todos sus amigos lo hacen. Yo lo hago porque me ayuda a controlar la ansiedad sin necesidad de volver a la medicación. Me ayuda a... A recordar que hubo un tiempo en el que quise dejar de vivir y ahora que _quiero_ vivir tengo poder para elegir qué errores voy a cometer. De todos los errores posibles he decidido fumar. Fumar para no olvidar quien soy, para no olvidar las tonalidades de gris.

―Creo que lo entiendo. Pero no lo comparto.

―Por supuesto que no lo compartes, no he educado a una niña intransigente y maleducada.

―¿Puedo darle una calada? Nunca lo he probado.

―Por encima de mi cadáver, Mildred Sophie Granger.

* * *

Dos regalos en un momento porque soy así de rara.


	3. Alma

****Petición de Alma:**** ** **Dark! Luna.**** No creo haberlo leído nunca. Muy Dark. Si lo escribiera yo, posiblemente la emparejaría con Theo y serían uno de los más sádicos y sangrientos escenarios jamás vistos. Un montón de filosofía y de frustración, de desesperación por lograr algo mezclados con locura, o la peculiar forma de ser de Luna, y un Theo absolutamente enamorado y obsesionado con ella. Lloros y gritos. ¿Quiénes somos? ¿Qué es la vida? ¿Por qué vives? Decadencia, pasión, caos. Algo parecido a Dorian Gray y a Cumbres Borrascosas. Algo que mate esperanzas y tambalee cimientos. Algo que introduzca al lector en la nada. Porque la nada es el todo y el todo es la nada. Algo que genere su rechazo y disgusto, pero que sea adictivo y que le sea imposible dejar de leer.

* * *

 **Memento Mori**

* * *

 ** **La pieza del rompecabezas que nunca encontré.****

 _(Para Alma._

 _Gracias por confiar, por leer, por salir de tu escondrijo y dejarme ver una parte de ti que sólo se descubre cuando alguien te manda tantas peticiones, todas maravillosas, todas a tener en cuenta. Porque despiertan cosas nuevas)._

La encuentro en una celda, desnuda. El cadáver de su padre está tumbado a su lado, verdoso e hinchado. Tiene un arma de fuego muggle en la mano y un boquete en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de la que salen una decena de gusanos blancuzcos.

Ella lo observa desde la esquina de su celda. Sus ojos azules parecen transparentes, parece que puedo ver su alma a través de ella. Que puedo ver el horror que ha presenciado, la tragedia que se ha encerrado en su interior...

―Quieren ofrecerte un trato.

Cuando me mira deja caer la cabeza suavemente antes de levantarse. Tiene los brazos llenos de marcas. El pelo grasiento y enmarañado, pegado al cráneo. El pecho lleno de cicatrices y una terrible mancha de sangre seca entre las piernas.

Se acerca a mi con paso tranquilo y se agarra a los barrotes que nos separan. Su labio superior está partido y tiene el pómulo morado.

―Me han violado. Varias veces. Han obligado a mi padre a mirar como me metían diferentes cosas por diferentes sitios. Lo han obligado a violarme gracias al _Imperio_. Me han controlado con la misma maldición para que viese "lo bien que chupa una polla su preciado bebé" ― sus ojos se me clavan hasta lo más profundo de los míos y puedo ver la rabia y el odio crecer en ellos ― ¿Qué me podéis ofrecer? ¿Crees que querría algo de vosotros después de todo lo que me habéis hecho?

Señala el cadáver de su padre con el dedo con una macabra sonrisa distorsionando sus facciones. El gesto ha abierto su herida y de su boca resbala un fino hilo de sangre.

―Le han dado un arma a mi padre, un arma muggle. Para que se deshonrara quitándose la vida como "un ser sucio y pútrido". Y lo ha hecho. Se ha matado.

―Al menos ven conmigo. Te ayudaré a caminar.

―No quiero tu ayuda, Theodore Nott. No quiero nada tuyo.

No me extrañan sus palabras.

Yo la saqué del cuartel de la Orden cuando descubrimos su localización. Yo la traje aquí.

Camina con pasos temblorosos, sin tapar su desnudez lacerada. Sus ojos impíos miran al frente con decisión. Como si no hubiese nada más delante de ella. Como si pudiera atravesar las paredes para ver todo lo que esconden.

El castillo de mi padre se ha convertido en una especie de fortaleza. Desde que Malfoy Hall cayó, literalmente (con sus respectivos dueños en su interior, qué irónico) nosotros nos hemos convertido en el nuevo centro de operaciones.

Esta guerra se está alargando demasiado, ya han pasado cinco años desde que Potter, Weasley y Granger desaparecieron (aunque de Granger ya no se sabe nada. Las malas lenguas dicen que estaba en Malfoy Hall, en la cama de Draco Malfoy, desnuda y recién follada, cuando se le cayó el tejado de la mansión encima). Esta guerra está sacando lo peor de todos nosotros. Más maldad de la que creíamos posibles. Los que se creían incapaces de matar se han convertido en los mejores asesinos. Los que nos creíamos imparables, intocables, hemos acabado con las heridas más profundas.

Luna Lovegood tomó parte en la guerra. Eligió su bando en su momento. Y pese a los horrores nunca dejó de ser ella misma.

Lo sé porque se negó a soltar información sobre sus compañeros cuando la estuvimos torturando. "Mis amigos" decía siempre entre susurros, entre lágrimas. "Mis amigos" sollozaba como si pudiera pintar sus rostros con la sangre que le resbalaba por las piernas.

Pero han pasado tres años desde que la trajimos aquí. Han pasado tres años desde que la empezaron a torturar. No sé por qué siguen haciéndola sufrir de esta forma tan sádica. No sé por qué siguen dejándola con vida cuando no pueden sacar beneficios de ella. Ha habido otros a los que hemos capturado. Otros a los que hemos destrozado a cambio de nada. Otros que nos han dado la información necesaria nada más sentir una varita ajena pegada a sus cuerpos.

Ella nunca ha hablado. Y a pesar de que hay odio en su mirar, dolor en sus palabras, puedo asegurar que ni si quiera en este momento su odio va dirigido hacia aquellos que la han dejado de buscar. Aquellos que la dan por muerta.

Luna Lovegood odia al mundo. Odia la maldad de las personas, la desgracia de aquellos a los que no puede defender. Odia haber sido víctima de tanta tortura sólo por haber decidido hacer el bien.

Es preciosa, ahora que me doy cuenta. La han violado, la han mancillado, la han destrozado, pero en ella sólo puedo ver la belleza de aquellos que están más muertos que vivos.

―Por aquí ― le indico con voz impersonal señalando un pasillo a su izquierda ― Vamos, date prisa.

Ella sigue mis indicaciones en silencio. A pesar de que parece tranquila y despegada de la situación es evidente la tensión en sus hombros y sus rígidos brazos. Sus ojos azules recorren cada recoveco que puede ver, alerta. Siempre alerta. Por un hechizo, una maldición, un enemigo. Señales claras de que espera la tortura y la muerte en cualquier parte. De que ella también ha luchado en una batalla. Ha sentido la magia recorrerle todo el brazo cuando ha tenido que atacar o defenderse. Ha visto a los suyos caer y ha provocado la caída de otros muchos.

―Tápate ― le ordeno arrojando una capa oscura sobre ella ― No tenemos tiempo, Lovegood.

―¿A dónde vamos? ― me pregunta y cuando la miro a la cara me parece estar viendo a la muchacha que saltaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts ― ¿A dónde me estás llevando?

―A un lugar seguro. El Lord ha vencido.

―¿Seguro? ¿Para quien? ¿Y por qué tendría que estar _yo_ en un lugar seguro? A estas alturas prefiero que me maten.

Me sorprende que no pregunte qué ha pasado. O por qué no pregunta por Harry Potter y los demás. Después de tanto tiempo recluida en nuestras mazmorras no debería llamarme tanto la atención, debería pensar que está llena de rencor. O que simplemente la tortura la ha convertido en un ser de piedra.

―Irán a por ti de un momento a otro. Y a por mi también. Debemos ocultarnos.

La agarro de la mano para llevarla fuera, pienso hacernos aparecer en una cabaña perdida en mitad del bosque que pertenecía a mis abuelos maternos.

―¿¡A dónde me llevas!? ― sisea apartando su brazo, encogida por el dolor físico y las dudas que la asedian ― ¿Qué pretendes?

―Lovegood, te han herido múltiples veces, te han hecho atrocidades.

―No es necesario que me lo recuerdes. Es algo con lo que convivo a diario.

―Creo que es hora de que goces de tu libertad.

―Si el Lord ha vencido nunca tendré libertad. No la tendría ni aunque Harry Potter hubiese vencido.

―Te ofrezco dos posibilidades, pero en ambas tendrás que marcharte conmigo.

Ella me mira de esa forma tan extraña, tan particularmente suya. Ojos azules grandes y expresivos, que ya no reflejan nada, se me clavan en la mirada. Sus cejas están fruncidas, su cara está llena de mugre, pero puedo ver en ella la belleza inusual de la que siempre ha gozado sin ser sabedora de ello. La desazón en sus formas y la vulgaridad que le han otorgado las lesiones físicas, sexuales y emocionales la hacen todavía más sucia, menos divina. Pero no por ello menos hermosa.

―Te escucho.

―Puedo borrarte la memoria y reemplazar tus recuerdos. Puedo borrar la muerte de tu padre, las violaciones, los interrogatorios, las torturas. Puedo sustituir todo eso por nuevos recuerdos. O puedo ayudarte a cumplir venganza.

―¡Venganza! ― exclama la rubia alzando las cejas ― ¿Contra quien?

―Todo aquel que te lo ha arrebatado todo.

―Entonces tendría que matarte a ti primero, Theodore Nott ― me contesta acercándose, su diminuta forma escudada por mi cuerpo ― Tendría que hacerte pasar a ti por todas las cosas por las que he pasado durante estos años.

―Sería justo.

―¿Qué quieres? ¿Deseas librarte de esa venganza mía ayudándome a deshacerme de todas las personas que me han destrozado? Todos ellos tuvieron la indecencia de grabar sus nombres en mi piel, no podría olvidarlos, no tengo la necesidad de que tu me recuerdes quienes son.

Se da la vuelta y deja caer la capa brevemente. Sobre su espalda, sus omóplatos, incluso en su nuca, están los nombres de todos aquellos que la han forzado de una u otra forma. Una costumbre barbárica de los mortífagos más jóvenes que toman placer en mancillar a las que han conocido en la escuela. Sean del bando que sean.

―No podrías borrar sus nombres de mi piel aunque los borrases de mi memoria ― me dice finalmente cuando vuelve a cubrirse con la capa que le he dado. Se queda tan quieta que parece una estatua de sal. Inmóvil, eterna y etérea a la misma vez.

―Vayámonos.

No ha accedido a ninguna de las dos opciones que le he dado pero algo me dice que nunca lo hará jamás y acabaré yo por cumplir sus condiciones.

Acabamos por ocultarnos en la cabaña que le pertenecía a mis abuelos, oculta por diferentes hechizos desilusionadores. Luna Lovegood pasa sus días en completo silencio, mirando por la ventana. Quizás buscando un indicio de que uno de los suyos la está buscando todavía. O quizás simplemente disfrutando del silencio del bosque.

Compartimos espacio, aire y cama. Pero nada más.

Parece que no necesita dormir o que simplemente _no puede_ hacerlo. Así que nos pasamos todas las noches tumbados el uno junto al otro mirando fijamente el techo.

¿Por qué he salvado a Luna Lovegood? ¿Por qué la he ayudado a escapar y me la he llevado a una casa destartalada que a penas puede soportar su propio peso? ¿Qué gano haciendo esto? Nada. Absolutamente nada.

Daphne diría que no me reconoce, pero Daphne era un ser volátil así que lo mismo jamás habría dicho eso. Muy seguramente no habría hablado ni dicho su opinión sobre nada de esto porque ella ya sabría la respuesta y sólo estaría esperando a que yo la averiguase.

Yo siempre he sido el más listo del grupo pero sin duda ella era la más aguda, la más observadora.

Sin duda habríamos hecho grandiosas cosas juntos. Para empezar nos habríamos casado, aunque ella siempre decía que eso eran estupideces se habría casado conmigo nada más terminar la guerra. Habríamos tenido hijos. No sé cuantos. Y tampoco me he molestado nunca en imaginarlos. Quizás tendrían sus ojos verdes o el color de su cabello (rubio ceniza, rubio desvaído...). Quizás tendrían ese porte elegante e innato suyo. Su risa. O su forma de fruncir la nariz cuando algo la contrariaba.

La violaron y la mataron. Los de su propio bando.

Por ser bruja, ser mujer. La más poderosa entre las filas del Lord. La más inteligente, la que nunca ha fallado en una sola misión.

Tenía veintitrés años, muchas cicatrices, muchos demonios. Unas pocas ilusiones que alimentaba poco a poco para que naciesen en el momento adecuado. Guardaba luto por una hermana caída, una madre vencida, y un padre exiliado en el olvido para toda la eternidad. Le guardaba rencor a un mejor amigo que había sido como un hermano y sobre el que se dice les dio la espalda a todos por una sangresucia de pelo indomable. Daphne Greengrass era una asesina letal.

Quizás por eso con ella se llevaron también parte de mi.

Verla en Luna Lovegood, que no tiene nada que ver con ella, me hace recordar cuales eran las bellezas que veía en Daphne a pesar de que cuando murió tenía un hombro desencajado, una pierna rota, el pelo cortado burdamente y una expresión de puro e indignante dolor.

Me dijeron que la mataron cuando se corría. Porque lo gozó, dijeron.

Lo gozó.

 _Si nos vamos a casar, Theodore Nott_ me dijo una vez clavando su fino dedo sobre mi pecho, mirándome fijamente, _será bien. Conforme a mis reglas. Y mis reglas son claras: nada de romanticismo y nada de sexo hasta que de verdad estemos casados. ¿Me has entendido?_

¿Cómo iba a disfrutar de algo que nunca jamás había experimentado? ¿Cómo iba a _gozar_ de algo que le estaban robando? Algo que estaba dispuesta a darme a mi. Después de la guerra, la muerte. Después de enterrar a los muertos de establecer el orden. Sería mía. Enteramente mía.

Así que cuando miro a Luna Lovegood no veo a Daphnee Greengrass. Pero sí a su fantasma. ¿Por qué a esta rubia sí la dejaron vivir pero a la que yo amo no? ¿Qué las diferenciaba? ¿El bando equivocado? ¿Por qué habría de morir la que formaba parte del bando que iba a ganar indiscutiblemente?

―Deja de mirarme de esa forma.

―¿De qué forma?

No sé qué ve Luna Lovegood cuando me mira porque sus ojos no dicen nada, pero el resto de su cara puede leerse como un libro. Puedo ver la ira en ceño fruncido, el asco en sus labios torcidos. Todos su cuerpo grita que quiere estar sola pero a la misma vez siento que le aterra no tener a nadie cerca.

―¿A quien mirabas antes con tanto anhelo, Theodore Nott? ¿Era a una mujer? ¿Una mujer que te amaba con tal intensidad que te quemaba las entrañas sólo pensar en ella?

Quiero decirle que no, pero es la verdad. Pero no tengo por qué contestar, así que me doy la vuelta dispuesto a fingir que me estoy durmiendo. Cuando cierro los ojos, la imagen mancillada de Daphne clavada en mi memoria, la vuelvo a escuchar.

―Mañana hará tres meses que estamos aquí metidos. Ya estoy cansada de esperar, ya he decidido qué quiero que hagamos.

Me doy la vuelta ligeramente. Cuando la miro a los ojos parece que un brillo demoníaco ha crecido en ellos.

―¿Qué quieres hacer?

―Buscar a la Orden. Lo que sea que quede de ella. Y luchar.

―La guerra ha terminado.

Cuando se da la vuelta completamente para encararme me doy cuenta de que su pelo, que cortó bastante en cuanto pudo desenredarlo y lavarlo cuando llegamos a la cabaña, ha vuelto a crecer a una velocidad vertiginosa. Ya le llega a la parte más baja de su espalda, crea un halo pálido a su al rededor. Un ángel con alma de demonio.

―La guerra nunca termina.

 ** **ººº****

Siempre he creído que lo de esperar a tu víctima bajo la lluvia era algo terriblemente dramático e innecesario. Pero a Luna le gusta el dramatismo casi tanto como las raras criaturas demoníacas que asegura seguir viendo. Algunas cosas no cambiaran nunca, supongo.

Sujeta la varita con fuerza. No es suya, la hemos robado hace unos días, pero no podemos regresar al castillo de mi padre para recuperarla. Tendrá que robar varitas durante lo que le quede de vida siempre que necesite alguna.

―¿Vive aquí? ¿Estás seguro?

Asiento secamente. Se levanta y se dirige hacia la casa con paso tranquilo.

―¿Qué piensas hacer? No ha llegado aún. Sólo está su mujer, Victoria.

―Vamos a autoinvitarnos. Porque tú también quieres venir, ¿verdad Theodore Nott? ― se da la vuelta para mirarme fijamente ― ¿No quieres que el cerdo que arrastró del pelo a Daphne hasta la celda sea castigado?

―¿Lo viste?

Vuelve a encararme, una sonrisa extraña colgando de sus labios.

―Participé.

 ** **ººº****

La mujer es pelirroja y tiene los ojos azules. Tumbada en el suelo en un charco de sangre parece el vivo retrato de la niña Weasley.

―¿No le gusta?

La voz de Lovegood es tan dulce y suave como en sus años de estudiante y eso sólo le confiere un aspecto más terrorífico. El mortífago trata de liberarse de sus ataduras para llamar a sus compañeros pero ella ha creado cuerdas fuertes y resistentes. No podrá moverse a menos que ella así lo quiera.

―La primera vez que me violó, caballero, me dijo que las mujeres son hermosas calladas, abiertas y sangrantes. ¿Ya no opina igual?

Señala a la mujer pelirroja, abierta en canal desde la base de su esternón hasta la conexión entre sus piernas. Totalmente abierta, desplegada como una rosa cubierta de rocío.

―¿No es bonito ver lo que es uno capaz de crear desde la nada...? ― murmura la rubia colocando su varita sobre la frente del hombre ― ¿No sería maravilloso que reviviera todo esto una y otra vez? ¿Y otra vez? ¿Y otra vez? ¿ _Y otra_...?

El fogonazo de luz atraviesa la cabeza del mortífago, pero no muere. Luna no despega sus ojos de los del hombre, los clava en su interior. Borra cada uno de los recuerdos de este hombre para dejar para siempre grabado el momento en el que ha presenciado cómo una brujita de menos de un metro cincuenta ha cortado en canal a su mujer, la ha torturado varias veces, la ha pisoteado y pegado hasta que la pelirroja ha muerto desangrada. Agotada.

―Qué frágil es la mente humana. ¿Verdad?

No sé si darle la razón o elogiar la fuerza de su propia mente.

 ** **ººº****

―Participaste.

Levanta su azulado mirar del cuaderno que tiene delante. De los doce nombres que tiene grabados en la espalda, y que ha traspasado a papel, hay ocho tachados. Después de cuatro meses ha logrado deshacerse de más de la mitad de todos aquellos que la han destrozado. Todos ellos con el mismo procedimiento: torturar y abrir en canal a la persona a la que más aman, borrar todos sus demás recuerdos a parte de ese y luego archarse.

En caso de luchar contra un mortífago solitario, uno al que no le quedase nadie a quien acudir, se encargaba de recrear su propia tortura. Y creedme, ver a una bruja tan diminuta violando a un hombre con objetos tan raros como palos, verduras o incluso a veces armas blancas, no es agradable.

Pero a Luna le gusta tener público durante sus espectáculos. Le gusta que esté presente, que mire, que juzgue. Quiere que alguien sea testigo del horror que han creado y es capaz de crear gracias a ellos.

A pesar de que a día de hoy todavía no puedo tocarla de ninguna forma. A pesar de que se ducha con agua ardiendo y se frota hasta arrancarse la piel. A pesar de que sigue llorando a su padre. A pesar de que sigue queriendo encontrar a la Orden.

A pesar de que algo suyo sigue estando vivo sin duda el odio y el rencor son más fuertes y le nublan el juicio.

Creo que hace todo esto porque no quiere que olvide que a Daphne le hicieron lo mismo.

Quiere que imagine cómo fueron sus gritos (porque era orgullosa pero también era humana y estoy seguro de que acabó llorando y suplicando), cómo fue su calvario. Quiere que las imágenes que nunca he podido ver se hagan realidad frente a mis ojos. Una clara representación de la maldad pura que la corroe.

―Participé.

―¿Cómo?

―¿Te importa?

―¡Claro que me importa, era mi prometida!

Ladea la cabeza sin separar sus ojos (grandes, globulosos, aterradores) de los míos, como si estuviera confundida durante un breve instante. Luego una chispa de entendimiento brilla en sus ojos y su sonrisa se hace extraña.

―Por eso no dejaban que le arrancaran el anillo del dedo. Pensé que sería un sello familiar. Le tuvieron que cortar el dedo para quitárselo. Uno de ellos lo agrandó, se lo colocó al rededor del pene y luego la violó.

―¿¡Era necesario que hablaras así!?

―¡Sí! ― me grita ella en respuesta, levantándose de golpe con los ojos terriblemente abiertos ― ¡Esa es la realidad! ¡¿Vas a seguir buscandola dentro de mi, Theodore?! Porque lo único que queda de Daphne Greengrass dentro de mi son sus gritos, su llanto, su sangre resbalando por mis manos cuando me obligaron a sacarle los ojos cuando todavía respiraba.

―¡Zorra!

Me abalanzo sobre ella, lleno de ira. Tiro de su cabello, la arrastro por el suelo. Ella patalea, chilla, trata de morderme un par de veces. Le pego una bofetada que la deja sin aire pero ella me pega un puñetazo en la nariz.

Me agarra del cabello y golpea mi cabeza contra el suelo un par de veces, como si quisiera partirla en dos. Sus gemidos están llenos de una satisfacción enfermiza, una que podría entender si fuese yo el que estuviera tratando de romperle el cráneo a ella.

Cuando la tiro al suelo le arranco la ropa.

―¿Te gusta verme desnuda? ¿Es por eso que me espías a todas horas? ¿Te produce placer verme así?

Impura. Impura no por su sangre sino por todo el veneno que lleva dentro. Un alma corrompida cuya mirada se ha vuelto turbia. Sed de sangre y de justicia por ella. Por puro egoísmo. Sadismo enfermizo que me la pone dura cada vez que recuerdo todas las veces que la he visto con las mangas de la camisa llenas de sangre.

Es con la imagen de Luna Lovegood gritando de alegría después de destrozar a otro más que me meto dentro de ella. Saboreo el gemido dolorido que suelta su garganta, la sequedad de su canal que poco a poco se humedece con cada una de mis estocadas. Aprieto su carne fría, sus curvas inexistentes. Imagino que es Daphne, viva y radiante, la que está debajo de mi, entregandome lo mejor de ella. Lo único intacto que le quedaba después de cinco años de cruenta guerra.

―¿Te gusta cerrar los ojos e imaginar que te follas a su cadáver?

La voz de Lovegood se cuela en mi canal auditivo y me saca de mis cavilaciones. Cuando la miro, a pesar de que es evidente que sufre también puedo ver una sanguinaria satisfacción.

―¿Te gusta pensar que fui la última en verla viva, Theo? Así te llamaba, ¿no? _Theo_. Dulce y perdido Theo.

Aprieto los dientes y vuelvo a embestirla con más fuerza. Esta vez su grito es de puro dolor, su espalda se curva, escucha uno de sus hombros crujir. Seguramente una rotura mal curada.

―¡Apártate de mi! ― mi grita, histérica ― ¡Apártate de mi, enfermo!

Pero no puedo parar. No quiero parar. Así que la observo volverse laxa a pesar de que sus ojos siguen siendo de piedra incluso después de correrme y dejarla tirada en el suelo.

 ** **ººº****

―Vamos a hacer una cosa. ¿Qué le parece si le pedimos ayuda a mi compañero?

A Luna Lovegood le quedan sólo dos personas a las que matar. Desde mi ataque de ira hace dos meses no ha vuelto a querer ir a por nadie. Se dedica a buscar más información de la necesaria sobre sus próximas víctimas, a trazar planes enfermizos y crueles.

Pasa sus noches sentada en el suelo, se niega a estar más de lo necesario conmigo. La mayoría de las veces, y si el tiempo lo permite, está todo el día (incluso a veces varios días) fuera de la cabaña. Sólo me habla cuando me dice quien será la víctima del próximo ataque y cuando he de estar listo para presenciarlo.

Hoy tiene algo nuevo reservado para mi.

Me hace un gesto para que me levante y me acerque a ella. El mortífago, como todos sus compañeros anteriormente, está atado e inmovilizado a la perfección sobre una silla. Frente a él yace el cadáver de un niño pequeño, de unos siete años. Junto a Luna, también inmoviles, estan la mujer y la hija mayor del mortífago.

Luna me ignora olímpicamente y se acerca a la jovencita con paso tranquilo.

―¿Cómo te llamas preciosa?

―Me-Meredith.

―Meredith ― repite Lovegood con extrema satisfacción, acariciando las sílabas en su paladar ― Qué nombre tan elegante. Dime, ¿sabes lo que estuvo haciendo tu padre conmigo durante la guerra?

La chiquilla sacude la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, lágrimas ardientes quemando sus mejillas cuando suelta un miserable sollozo.

―Deberíamos demostrárselo, Theo.

Saco mi varita y lanzo la maldición _Imperio_ contra la muchacha siendo especialmente cuidadoso a la hora de controlar su conciencia. Sé que Luna quiere que la niña sea consciente de lo que ocurre, quiere que la niña sepa lo que su padre ha estado haciendo.

El hombre niega vehementemente con la cabeza, ojos plagados de horror al comprender lo que va a ocurrir. La niña se pone a gatear hacia ella, mirar vacío fijo en la cara sudorosa de su padre. Cuando la niña desabrocha el pantalón y lo desviste sólo basta con lanzar un hechizo afrodisíaco a fin de conseguir una erección.

La madre llora. Llora en una esquina, suplica y llora un poco más.

―¿No es una bonita estampa familiar, señora?

La escucho murmurar.

Cuando ha matado a la madre y a la hija y ha hecho el mismo procedimiento de siempre con el hombre nos marchamos.

―¿Por qué quieres que te acompañe a todas estas sesiones, Luna Lovegood?

Ella me observa durante un instante y se encoge de hombros.

―No juegues conmigo ― le respondo agarrandola del brazo ― Dame respuestas.

―¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? ― me contesta, iracunda, deshaciendose de mi agarre ― ¿Qué quieres, Theodore Nott? ¿No dejas de querer a Daphne Greengrass? ¿La sigues viendo dentro de mi? ¿Te gusta imaginar que es ella la que tortura a esos hombres por lo que le hicieron, verdad?

―¡Tú no eres ella! ― le grito después de agarrarla por los hombros ― ¡Tú no eres Daphne!

―¿¡Y quien eres _tú_!?

Su pregunta es tan inesperada que me echa un poco hacia atrás y me deja en completo silencio.

―Yo te diré quiene eres: un cobarde, Theodore Nott. Uno que no podría enfrentarse a la vida sin tener lo único que deseaba: la promesa de algo puro en tanta mierda. Tú no amabas a Greengrass, sólo amabas la esperanza de poder tener lo único que no le habían quitado. Pero cuando se lo arrancaron... ― suelta una carcajada filosa ― Cuando se lo arrancaron te dedicaste a averiguar quienes habían sido. Y luego fuiste a buscarme.

―¿Cómo podrías saberlo?

―Porque lo de Daphne Greengras ocurrió seis meses después de que me trajeras a las mazmorras de tu castillo, niñato. ¿Crees que no contaba los días? Por supuesto que lo hice. Entre torturas y violaciones siempre tienes tiempo para hacer una marquita en la pared. Una pequeña raya que te deja saber cuantos días llevas encerrada.

―Cállate.

―Te has hecho la extraña idea de que yo debo vengar a Daphne Greengrass. Te has hecho a la idea de que yo soy la que debe sustituirla. Pero cuando me follas, cuando me miras, no ves la pureza que ella te prometió cuando aceptó el anilo. Y eso te pone _enfermo_.

―¡Basta!

La tiro contra la pared pero sus ojos no se separan de los míos en ningún momento.

―¡Eres un perturbado, Nott! ¡Un enfermo incapaz de aceptar la muerte!

―¿Por qué habrías de vengarte por Daphne? Ya dejaste claro que lo haces por ti.

―¿Estás seguro de que me estoy vengando yo?

Desaparece de repente, seguramente con la intención de regresar a la cabaña. Me quedo en completo silencio, abrazado en la negrura. Un punzante dolor de cabeza, uno con el que llevo lidiando ya varios meses, vuelve a atacarme de frente sin avisar. Una luz blanca pasa frente a mis ojos y una extraña imagen se cruza.

Luna Lovegood, desnuda, me mira desde el suelo. Sus ojos azules llenos de horror tratan de llegar hasta mí, pero estoy sentado encima de ella. Sólo puedo ver su espalda lisa y sus ojos. Sus ojos. Sus ojos tan profundos. Tan verdes...

Sacudo la cabeza dispuesto a olvidar esa última imagen. No estoy dispuesto a que mi cerebro mezcle a Luna Lovegood con Daphne Greengrass. No puedo estar loco, no ahora.

Regreso a la cabaña, pero Lovegood no está. De hecho no la vuelvo a ver hasta pasado cuatro meses. Durante ese tiempo entro en una fase extraña de sueño. Duermo durante horas, me despierto en los lugares más extraños, tengo extrañas pesadillas y a veces tengo la sensación de haber estado fuera de mi durante varios días.

Además de eso se cruzan varias escenas, sueños extraños y variopintos en los que soy yo quien tortura a los mortífagos que han violado a Luna. Puedo verme a mi mismo gritándole a un hombre que él violó a Daphne. Puedo verme a mi mismo preguntándole a una muchacha cuál es su nombre. Puedo _sentir_ la morbosa satisfacción que sentiría Luna Lovegood al recrear para su víctima todas las escenas que ella misma ha protagonizado durante los juegos de esos sádicos enfermos.

Cuando abre la puerta esa mañana tiene la camisa llena de sangre, se sacude el cabello y deja una daga sobre la mesa.

―Ya está. ¿Contento?

―¿Contento' ¡contento por qué? ¿Dónde mierda has estado?

―He terminado con los que quedaba sin ti.

Alzo una ceja, confundido.

―¿Los has estado buscando durante estos cuatro meses?

―Dado que se han ido dando cuenta de quienes eran las personas que morían los muy hijos de puta se han ido escondiendo por toda Inglaterra para que no los encontrase. Al usar la _Legeremancia_ en sus compañeros se dieron cuenta de lo que les esperaba y quisieron huir. Pequeñas ratas cobardes. Pero sí, ya he terminado ― se sienta tranquilamente y comienza a trenzarse el cabello, una costumbre de Daphne, algo que hacía siempre que hablaba de algo a lo que no le daba importancia alguna ― así que podemos seguir con nuestras vidas. Quiero que me hagas un favor ahora.

―¿Un favor? ¿Qué clase de favor quieres? No te debo nada.

Lovegood alza los ojos y una ceja, una mirada inquisitiva.

―No te he dicho que me debas algo. Aunque puestos a pensar por supuesto que sí. He cumplido con la venganza de Daphne. Bueno. La tuya.

―¿La mía?

―Me liberaste de la celda para que matara a todos y cada uno de los hombres que hirieron a Daphne. Incluido tu, Theodore.

―Te liberé, sí. Quise darte otra oportunidad. Me diste pena.

―¿Por qué iba a darte pena si llevo muerta dos años y medio?

Frunzo el ceño, confundido.

¿ _Muerta_?

―¿Muerta?

Muerta.

―La mente humana es prodigiosa ― dice la rubia, pero su voz es totalmente distinta a la que llevo escuchando cerca de un año ― Es una frase que Daphne te decía mucho, lo recuerdas? Siempre admiraba lo creativo que eres. Adoraba leer todas esas extrañas historias que escribías en tus ratos libres. ¿Recuerdas esa que le escribiste sobre una bruja capaz de controlar a un mago desde el más allá?

―¿De qué cojones estás hablando?

―Eres un necio, Theodore Nott. Creyendote tus propias historias, tus propias mentiras. Me mataste después de una larga sesión de tortura, hace dos años y medio. Pero para vengar a tu quierda Daphne necesitabas a una mujer. Una reencarnación del dolor de tu prometida. ¿Pero quien podría cumplir con un papel tan difícil? Sólo una mujer mancillada, rota de dolor, conocedora de la tortura por la que había pasado Greengrass, sería capaz de llevar a cabo tu plan.

Se acerca a mí quitándose la ropa lentamente. Cuando está frente a mí se da la vuelta y me deja ver su espalda desnuda. Lisa. Blanca. Virgen. Ni una sola cicatriz adorna su piel, ni uno sólo de los nombres tallados en ella desde hace años está presente ahora.

El horror me comprime la garganta.

―Os dedicasteis a matar a todos y cada uno de los prisioneros por miedo a que alguno pudiera mandar un mensaje a pesar de las medidas de seguridad. Yo fui la única que se mantuvo viva el tiempo suficiente como para que me recordaras. Recurriste a mi cuando tu plan estuvo en marcha. Cuando conseguiste la información sobre todos los mortífagos.

Puedo verme a mi mismo, sólo bajo la lluvia, esperando el momento adecuado para entrar dentro de la casa.

Siento la sangre salpicarme la cara cuando abro en canal a la mujer del mortífago que está inmovilizado a mi lado.

―No querías hacerte responsable de la muerte de tantas personas porque no quieres afrontar el hecho de que Daphne murió _por tu culpa_. No estabas ahí para protegerla, ¿verdad? ¿Qué estabas haciendo mientras le cortaban los dedos, le partían las piernas y se rifaban su coño virgen? ¡De caza! ― la sonrisa de Lovegood está llena de satisfacción cuando me mira a los ojos nuevamente ― Habías salido de caza. Tu pasatiempo preferido para relajarte. Como si no te rodease ya suficiente muerte... Como si matar a seres humanos no fuese ya enfermizo.

―Te lo estás inventando todo, mentirosa. ¡Para de mentir! ¡Deja de jugar conmigo!

Pero ya no la tengo delante, en un segundo ha cruzado la habitación y en otro segundo está detrás de mi. No me preocuparía si la casa no estuviera protegida contra hechizos de aparición. No se pueden usar ni si quiera desde _dentro_ de la casa.

―¡Basta!

―¿Por qué crees que te fue tan fácil sacarme del castillo? Le arrojaste una capa a la nada. Hiciste un trato con el aire. Ya que estamos, también tuviste sexo con la nada cuando imaginaste que me violabas. Patetico.

Me levanto trastabillando. Otro dolor punzante me asedia la cabeza, la luz blanca regresa y puedo verme a mi mismo escribiendo una lista de nombres sobre un pergamino. Después, el cadáver de Luna Lovegood siendo arrojado en una fosa común. Cuando veo la fecha del documento en el que están escritos los nombres de todos los que han sido metidos en el hoyo puedo ver que fue hace dos años y medio.

―¿Quien eres, Theodore Nott? ― escucho a mi lado, en mi oído, pero cuando me doy la vuelta no hay nadie.

La busco por toda la habitación, pero no hay rastro de ella. No hay rastro de nada. No están las faldas negras que se ponía, ni las capaz. No hay rastro de ella, nada de nada.

Cuando vuelvo a darme la vuelta me encuentro de frente con un espejo, pero no veo mi reflejo. Daphne Greengrass me mira desde el cristal, impertérrita, tan hermosa como la última vez que la vi. Cuando parpadeo es Luna Lovegood la que me mira.

 _¿Quien eres, Theodore Nott?_ escucho antes de que todo se vuelva negro.

* * *

¿Puede esto calificarse como un final abierto?

No tengo muy claro qué es lo que he pretendido con todo esto, sól osé que sentía que esto era lo que tenía que salir. No me puedo imaginar una Dark!Luna. Por muy bien creada que esté, por mucho sentido que tenga, no soy capaz de creer que dulce Luna sería capaz de dejarse llevar por la sed de sangre. Quizás por eso he hecho esta extraña mezlca de Daphne/Luna en este fic.

Detalles de Luna (su forma de caminar, su silencio, su sabiduría, el constante recordatorio de cómo mira a la gente directamente a los ojos. Esa particular forma de llamar a todos por su nombre y apellido) mezclados con la forma de hablar violenta de Daphne Greengrass, su seguridad, su forma de ser tan puramente Slytherin.

Yo os dejaré decidir si todo lo que ha relatado Theodore ha sido un sueño, una psicosis o la realidad. Os dejaré discernir si él ha matado a todos y cada uno de esos mortífagos para vengarse por la muerte de Daphne usando a Luna Lovegood como un escudo mental para protegerse de las cosas que es capaz de hacer.

O quizás prefiráis pensar que Luna, esta Luna que he creado (y espero haberlo hecho bien, haberle dado sentido real a esa existencia) está lo bastante trastornada como para hacerle creer a otra persona que está total y absolutamente loca.

Alma: espero que, sea lo que sea que decidas creer sobre el final de esa historia, hayas quedado conforme. Me encantaría saber tu opinión, sea como sea. Y no dudes en animarte en mandarme otras peticiones, me hará muy feliz saber de ti.

A todas las demás personitas: ¡recordad que todavía podéis mandarme peticiones!

Miss Mantequilla.


	4. Duhkha

**Petición de Duhkha:** En mi viaje no paraba de ver Investigaciòn Discovery, mucha muerte, asesinatos y gente loca ¡yuju! Pero observé que el perfil de los acosadores es el chico que nadie nota a la chica linda y sociable así que me puse a cranear... ¿Qué pasaría si fuera un chico popular y de apariencia encantadora con gusto de acosar a la sabelotodo de la clase? **¡Hablo de un** **Tomione** **!** Uno **AU** donde Tom (si quieres desde pequeño) siempre ha observado a la desagradable-(para el resto)-sabelotodo Hermione Granger. Nadie le creería a la castaña, ni ella misma se lo cree. Que inicie desde el colegio y que el acoso vaya de aumento en aumento hasta que él la termina secuestrando (nadie lo sabe y nadie sospecharía jamás de él). Quiero leer los debates, nervios y sufrimientos de Hermione (así que sea POV de ella). La cereza del pastel es que Hermione, quien siempre ha estado sola e infravalorada por el resto y se deprime más porque cree que nadie la busca, desarrolla síndrome de estocolmo. ¿El final? Que alguien cercano a Tom (tipo Merope) descubra a Hermione encerrada, le reclame y ayude a huir. Ella lo hace pues ya no esta sola y no quiere esa vida para esa persona ;)  
Si hay abuso, Tom termina preso o etc lo dejo a tu disposición. Solo quiero que el secuestro sea de varios años (al menos tres).

 **She's under his skin.**

 _Duhkha, esta es sólo una pequeña muestra de mi agradecimiento por todo lo que haces por mi y el fandom a diario. Gracias por no darte por vencida con nosotras. Mucho menos conmigo y mis cutreces de mierda._

Esta es la muy típica historia que trata de no ser típica. Es esa en la que ocurre lo que te esperas, no sólo porque te lo han dicho, sino porque hay tantos clichés que es imposible _no saberlo_.

Soy Hermione Granger, tengo veintitrés años y llevo cuatro años encerrada en un sótano. He aprendido a vivir sin la luz directa del sol, he aprendido a asearme en un cuarto de baño diminuto. He aprendido, incluso, a debatir y a apreciar a mi secuestrador.

Tom Riddle no es el tipo de secuestrador que imaginas. No es violento y ni si quiera ha intentado entrar en contacto físico conmigo. Es irónicamente comprensivo con el hecho de que necesito mi _espacio propio_ , y se ha asegurado de que siga aprendiendo y estudiando. No quiero decir que me podría sacar una carrera si saliera de este sótano mañana, pero siempre he sido inteligente.

"Y siendo tan inteligente, ¿cómo te ha secuestrado?" me diréis. Bueno, para empezar eso es culpar a la víctima, y eso está mal. ¿Creéis que la gente va por la vida pidiendo que la secuestren? ¿O que la violen? Yo era inteligente. Y conocía a Tom. De hecho, era la única persona a la que conocía.

 **HACE CUATRO AÑOS.**

No era superdotada, pero era extremadamente curiosa desde muy pequeña, así que solía estar más avanzada que el resto de mis compañeros. Y por eso acabé el instituto un año antes que los demás. La universidad era un nueva etapa, y me apetecía enfrentarla con mi inexpugnable seriedad: iba a ser la mejor de mi promoción, ese era el reto.

La facilidad que tenía para aprender, memorizar y deducir no me ayudaba en una de las habilidades más necesarias para el ser humano: socializar. Hablar con la gente, a menos que fuese para dar lecciones, se me daba fatal. Porque siempre tenía la imperiosa necesidad de corregirles o decirles en qué habían fallado. No lo decía con maldad y, de hecho, siempre intentaba controlarme y no ser una maldita sabelotodo pero, tal y como solía repetírmelo Draco Malfoy en la escuela: _soy_ una maldita sabelotodo.

La única persona a la que parecía no molestarle era a Tom Marvolo Riddle. Era alto, era tenebroso, su corte de pelo me hacía pensar en los años veinte y era extremadamente inteligente. Lo que no sabía (ni yo ni la mayoría de la gente) es que no estudiaba en nuestra universidad. Tom acudía a las clases en calidad de oyente, pero era un dato que no se molestaba en dar. Para nosotros era un estudiante de Historia más.

Se acercó a mí por primera vez después del primer examen de Historia Antigua y me preguntó cuál había sido mi razonamiento en la pregunta seis. Estuvimos debatiendo largo y tendido sobre el tema y, de repente, me vi envuelta en una conversación donde las palabras fluían y me sentía cómoda. No era una conversación sobre los planes del fin de semana o sobre mí. Era sobre conocimiento, cosas que dominaba.

En el siguiente cuatrimestre Tom se sentó a mi lado y compartimos la gran mayoría de mi asignaturas. Almorzábamos juntos, estudiábamos juntos, debatíamos, compartíamos impresiones. En fin, pasábamos muchísimo tiempo juntos. ¿Eramos amigos? Nunca hablábamos de nuestras vidas, nos limitábamos a lo puramente académico. Por eso me sorprendió que un día se me acercara Daphne Greengrass, una chica de segundo año de carrera, a hablar conmigo.

―Pasas mucho tiempo con Riddle.

Mirar a Greengrass era como mirar a una modelo de _Victoria's Secret_. Pero sin la sonrisa. Nunca he estado acomplejada con mi físico, pero estar delante de ella te hacía sentir... mal por ser tú misma.

―Si ― contesté, dubitativa. ¿Esta iba a ser una de esas peleas de "Pasas mucho tiempo con mi novio"? ―. Sí que pasamos mucho tiempo juntos.

Greengrass levantó una comisura de la boca, pero no parecía una sonrisa, más bien un gesto de vaga irritación.

―Ten cuidado. Te mira de forma extraña. Te mira todo el rato.

¿Que me miraba todo el rato? Claro que me mirábamos, cuando conversas, miras a tu interlocutor. Estoy segura de que pensaréis que era absolutamente _estúpida_ , pero entendedme: tenía 17 años, ninguna capacidad para socializar, estaba obsesionada con aprobar el curso y Tom Riddle era la única persona con la que parecía conectar. Aunque no habláramos de nada que no fuese estrictamente académico. Y por eso, quizás, debí de haber sospechado.

El 3 de Julio salí de mi último examen segura de haberlo aprobado y con la inequívoca sensación de que tendía unas cuantas matrículas de honor que colgar en el salón de mis padres. Cuando el coche se paró a mi lado estaba demasiado ensimismada en mis pensamientos, pero aún habiendo estado alerta, no habría podido hacer nada. Tom me tapó la boca y la nariz con un pañuelo empapado en cloroformo y no supe nada más.

 ** **HACE TRES AÑOS.****

Un año después de encerrarme en un sótano, decidí rendirme a la evidencia: nadie vendría a por mi. Porque nadie se acordaba de mi. Sabía que me habían estado buscando y que Tom estaba muy nervioso durante los primeros meses porque, obviamente, mucha gente declararía haberme visto con él incontables veces. Seguía manteniendo la fé, seguía pensando que se derrumbará tarde o temprano y que me dejaría marchar. No quería imaginar que me acabaría matando en caso de ser descubierto.

Su comportamiento conmigo en el interior de la casa era el mismo que en el exterior: quería hablar de cosas puramente académicas e incluso me trajo los libros que habría usado ese año en la universidad. Me dijo que debía ser cuidadosa, que los había comprado para que no me aburriera mientras él estaba fuera. Presumiblemente en la universidad, estudiando, siendo un oyente más, confundido entre la multitud.

¿Alguien le preguntaría por mí? ¿Alguien se interesa por mi paradero? ¿Y mis padres? Mi fotografía ha salido más allá del periódico local? Ha habido una extenuante investigación? ¿Me han dado por muerta...? Eran preguntas frecuentes que no me dejaban dormir ni comer. Mi mayor obsesión, de repente, era que no había creado lazos. Conexiones. Nadie se acordaría de mi y pronto pasaría a engrosar la lista de personas desaparecidas que nunca más vuelven a dar señales de vida.

Durante ese primer año encerrada en el sótano de Tom Riddle descubrí que era tremendamente comprensivo. A pesar de tener encerrada se había molestado en habilitar el sótano para que fuese una especie de estudio donde pudiera tener cierta comodidad. Una nevera, un baño pequeño, un televisor y una cama lo bastante amplia como para dormir cómodamente. Me traía a diario los periódicos y revistas culturales, pero las páginas donde aparecían artículos sobre mí (primero, páginas enteras y, más tarde, pequeñas secciones en alguna esquina) siempre estaban arrancadas o desgarradas. Hice un collage en una de las paredes con fotografías y palabras que me gustaran. Incluso hice una sección de la pared enteramente dedicada a mujeres y sus logros. No crecía todo lo rápido que quería, y eso era algo que Tom parecía encontrar curioso.

―¿Por qué te molestas en recortar minuciosamente titulares como este?

Señaló el titular más reciente: "Mike Wazowski, el hombre tras la victoria de la primera mujer campeona del mundo en badminton".

―Porque es molesto que el mérito para tamaño logro se lo lleve un hombre. Sí, la ha entrenado, pero ella tiene nombre e identidad propia, y si ha conseguido el título es por su esfuerzo.

Yo le contestaba secamente. No era con frases cortas o un tono de desprecio, pero trataba de ser lo más seca posible cuando debía comunicarme con él.

En Navidad me regaló _La señora Dalloway_ de Virginia Woolf. Y le dí las gracias con una sonrisa.

 ** **HACE DOS AÑOS.****

El segundo año que pasé encerrada en ese sótano los periódicos ya a penas contaban con artículos sobre mi desaparición. A veces Tom me traía periódicos completos, sin ninguna esquina rota y con todas las páginas grapadas en su sitio. A medida que el tiempo pasaba, mis esperanzas de salir de ahí menguaban.

Pero al menos tenía a alguien con quien charlar: Tom. Todo el tiempo que pasaba en la casa era conmigo. Casi como si se autosecuestrara. A veces me despertaba en mitad de la noche y lo veía dormitar sentado en una silla, cerca de la puerta que siempre mantenía cerrada con llave. Alguna que otra vez me planteaba quitarle las llaves sigilosamente y huir hasta la comisaría más cercana, pero tenía una serie de problemas: uno, no sabía en qué parte de la ciudad estaba. Dos, no sabía dónde estaba la salida de lo que, asumía, era la casa donde estaba encerrada y tres, mi curiosidad por él no hacía más que crecer.

¿Por qué?

Después del primer año lleno de dudas y odio pasaba a hacerme preguntas sobre él. ¿Por qué secuestrarme a mí? ¿Con qué motivo? ¿Pidió un rescate? ¿Pensaba matarme? ¿Tenia planes macabros para mi?

Me parecía extraño hacerle esas preguntas (cuando estaba en todo mi derecho a exigir respuestas), así que decidí utilizar las eternas tardes en las que leíamos y debatíamos para sonsacarle información.

―¿Sigues asistiendo a clase?

―A veces. Cuando me interesa. Sin ti no es lo mismo.

―Quizás deberías dejarme salir y asistir a clase como una persona normal.

Su mirada me heló la sangre e incluso me pareció que sus ojos eran de color rojo. Casi demoníacos. Hice como si no me hubiese dado cuenta de cómo se enfadaba, pero mis manos temblaban descontroladamente y tuve que excusarme para usar el baño.

Al día siguiente decidí que era mejor esperar y no forzar la conversación más allá de nuestros libros, pero fue él quien habló primero.

―Creo que estás más segura aquí. Si sé dónde estás puedo evitar que te ocurran cosas malas.

―No puedes proteger a alguien eternamente. Menos aún de esta forma. ¿Qué te ha llevado a hacerlo, Tom?

Se quedó un momento en silencio, mirándome fijamente. Creí que me daría por fin una respuesta, pero lo que me dijo me dejó de piedra.

―¿Crees que es normal tenerle miedo a la muerte?

No supe qué decir en primera instancia, la pregunta era tan extraña que me resultaba imposible el tratar de contextualizarla en mi situación. ¿Estaba diciéndome que debía tener miedo?

―Creo que depende de la situación en la que te encuentres.

Tom asintió con aire dubitativo y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Cuando estaba en casa solía llevarlo despeinado, rara vez lo veía con su pulcro aspecto de estudiante desde que me había encerrado. Estuvo pensando durante un rato antes de volver a hablar.

―Yo nunca le he tenido miedo a la muerte. Y la he visto unas cuantas veces. A mi padre lo mataron en la puerta de casa.

―Lo siento.

Se encogió de hombros.

―No me asusté, y sigo sin darle mayor importancia. Lo que sí pasó fue que me di cuenta de que mi padre se fue de este mundo sin haber hecho nada destacable. Sólo mi madre y yo nos acordaríamos de él. Nadie más. Me pareció...

―¿Aterrador?

Me miró con sus estrechos ojos negros, serios, como contemplando mi expresión.

―Sí.

―Creo que la muerte está infravalorada ― dije echándome hacia atrás en mi asiento ―. Mi prima se suicidó un par de años antes de que me trajeras aquí. Siempre estaba dicieno que la vida no tenia sentido, que estaba triste, que no quería seguir. A mí me daba pena pero no por lo que decía, sino porque todo el mundo le decía que no estaba bien que dijera esas cosas. Nos obligan a venir a este mundo por puro egoísmo, cuando el planeta se muere y la sociedad es patriarcal y abusiva, ¿pero tenemos que estar felices siempre? ¿Por qué? Creo que, de todas las cosas que debemos poder elegir, cómo morimos es de las más cruciales.

―¿Cómo querrías morir tú?

―No lo sé. Nunca lo he pensado.

―Es bastante curioso que lo consideres una decisión crucial pero no la hayas tomado.

―Siempre he asumido que tendría tiempo de sobra para planteármelo si se daba el caso.

Volvió a asentir secamente, cerró todos los libros y se levantó sin apartar sus ojos de mi.

―Esta noche dormirás sola, tengo un compromiso. Seguiremos hablando de esto otro día.

Apagó las luces y se marchó. El eco del cerrojo y de sus pasos me acompañaron toda la noche.

 ** **EL AÑO PASADO.****

Desaparecí de los periódicos igual que desaparecí del planeta. Sin previo aviso. La gente se cansó de buscarme, dejó de preguntarse dónde estaba. Y con el tiempo me di cuenta de que yo tampoco intentaba situarme en el mapa. Nadie me buscaba y no me encontraba en un sitio demasiado malo. Echaba de menos la luz del sol, pero tenía libros para entretenerme y eso me hacia olvidar el calor del mundo. Además, durante el invierno tenía calefacción y en verano la falta de luz solar evitaba que me asfixiara de calor.

Durante los anteriores años había tratado de encontrar recovecos por los que escapar o formas de comunicarme con el exterior, pero llegó un momento en el que, simplemente,ya no me apetecía. Esperaba las visitas de Tom, con los brazos cargados de libros y un sinfín de temas sobre los que hablar.

El más recurrente: su miedo a morir sin haber hecho nada valioso. Me entristecía su necesidad de destacar tan enfermiza y de cierta forma hacía que me sintiera identificada. Yo siempre era la mejor de mi clase en todos los ámbitos académicos. Tenía la necesidad de ser mejor que los demás en eso, no sólo porque me gustara estudiar y disfrutara aprendiendo, sino porque, en el fondo, sentía que saber más me hacía inalcanzable. Irrompible. Nadie podía hacerme daño si sabía cómo evitarlo.

Solía decirme que era de vital importancia proteger a las mentes como la nuestra. Gente que podía marcar la diferencia pero que, por distracciones absurdas, acababan por perder su potencial. Temía que relacionarme con otros y centrarme en cosas distintas a mis estudios, yo perdiera mi potencial.

Él, una persona que yo consideraba extremadamente inteligente desde el principio, sentía que era su deber protegerme y hacer algo grande conmigo. Me sentí aplastada por un sinfín de emociones contradictorias, aunque sin duda predominó el orgullo. Me sentí orgullosa de mí misma, como si ser secuestrada por mi inteligencia hubiese sido una meta que mee había escondido a mi misma desde niña.

―¿No has conocido a nadie que pueda unirse a nosotros?

Tom pareció gratamente sorprendido por mi pregunta. _Nosotros_ era algo grande que ni si quiera parecía poder caber dentro del sótano que compartíamos. Pero con esa pregunta dejaba claro que no quería marcharme, que eliminaba esa posibilidad.

―He estado observando a Daphne Greengrass.

Me contuve de decir que ella fue quien me dijo que tuviera cuidado con él.

―¿No ha terminado la carrera aún? Iba un año por delante de mi.

―Esta haciendo un máster en sociología. He hablado con ella un par de veces.

No volvimos a mencionarla.

Y un día apareció con ella en la puerta de mi celda.

 ** **DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS DE LA LLEGADA DE GREENGRASS.****

Si hay algo que no me esperaba de Daphne es que tuviera ataques de ira tan monumentales. Siempre me pareció una persona fría que pensaba muy racionalmente, pero sus peleas con Tom eran como bombas atómicas que, a veces, conseguían incluso arrasar conmigo.

Los gritos y reproches de Greengrass sembraban la duda en mí. Deseaba salir de ahí tan fervientemente y se negaba tan rotundamente a acercarse a él que empecé a pensar que, quizás, no tenía sentido que yo me hubiese dado por vencida tan pronto.

Por un lado deseaba tranquizarla y hacerle entender que aquí estaríamos bien atendidas, pero por otro quería que siguiera hablando del cielo, de la libertad, del mundo. No me hablaba nunca, parecía horrorizada y asqueada por mi comportamiento cercano con nuestro secuestrador, pero no podía evitar hacerle preguntas de vez en cuando. "¿Te gusta Dickens?". "¿Quieres que hagamos un collage con periódicos?". Su respuesta siempre era el silencio. Apretaba los dientes con tal fuerza que parecía estar masticando las palabras.

Una noche me despertó con grandes sacudidas, parecía a punto de gritarme, pero sus palabras fueron susurradas.

―Tenemos que salir de aquí.

La idea de volver al exterior me produjo un escalofrío. Terror pero a la vez una emoción que me pesaba en el estómago. Eché un vistazo hacia donde Tom dormitaba, ajeno a nuestra conversación.

―No podemos. No encontrará.

Daphne frunció el ceño, como si me psicoanalizara y no le gustase lo que entreveía por mis palabras. Suspiró y pasó sus finos dedos entre mi pelo. Solo en ese momento me dí cuenta de que lo tenía terriblemente largo.

―Tu familia quiere que vuelvas a casa, Granger.

―¿Qué sabes de mi familia?

Se me atoró la voz al preguntar por ellos. Creí por un omento que había hablado con voz demasiado alta al escuchar el ronquido de Tom interrumpirse, pero en seguida volvió a reanudar su sinfonía nocturna.

―Llevan todo este tiempo buscándote. Todos los años se hace una conmemoración en la facultad. Sigue habiendo carteles con tu fotografía en toda la ciudad, incluso en los cartones de leche. Sé que incluso han contratado un detective privado para investigar a Riddle.

―¿A Tom...?

―Me di cuenta de cómo te observaba, de cómo te acaparaba. A veces se quedaba las horas enteras mirándote tomar apuntes y más de una vez lo vi siguiéndote la pista mientras ibas a coger el autobús. Me pareció extraño y decidí advertirte, pero como su comportamiento cambió pensé que habrías hablado con él. Estaba equivocada... Hace unos meses comenzó a sentarse a mi lado en clase y me di cuenta de que tenía el mismo patrón.

―¿Cómo te trajo hasta aquí?

―Se acercó a mi con su coche, en el aparcamiento de la facultad. Acababa de...

―Acababas de terminar un examen ― la interrumpí.

Greengrass asintió quedamente, sin despegar sus ojos de mi. Entre tanta oscuridad a penas podía vislumbrarla, pero tanto tiempo encerrada ahí había hecho que mis ojos se acostumbraran fácilmente a la falta de luz. Ella, en cambio, parecía aún totalmente desorientada dentro de la habitación.

―Riddle se cree mu listo, pero supe darme cuenta de que yo era su próximo objetivo. Debí de decírselo a la policía, pero no tenía pruebas en su contra. A pesar de que testifiqué en su contra cuando desapareciste, no había índices claros en su contra. Su coartada era perfecta: había estado con Slughorn y éste aseguraba de que así era.

―¿No le dijiste a nadie sobre tus sospechas?

―Temía por mi seguridad, estaba convencida de que era él quien te había secuestrado. Le dije a mi mejor amigo que no tenía pruebas, pero que estaba segura de que te tenía él. Y que pronto volvería a intentar llevarse a otra.

―¿Te creyó...?

―No. Pero sé que seguirá las pistas que le dí. Antes de perder la conciencia dejé caer mi agenda al suelo. Asumo que Riddle no se dio cuenta o que decidió ignorarla, pensando que no tenía nada de importante. Pero en el interior tengo anotaciones sobre su rutina. Creo que se dio cuenta de que lo investigaba y por eso decidió cogerme esa tarde.

Asentí. Me pareció que tenía la cabeza llena de agua así que me recosté en el colchón nuevamente. Me pesaban los párpados y me hormigueaban los brazos por haber estado apoyada en los codo durante toda nuestra conversación.

Greengrass volvió a tumbarse, sin dejar de mirarme y se pegó más a mí. El calor de su cuerpo hizo que me diera cuenta que llevaba cuatro años sin ningún tipo de contacto físico. Tom guardaba las distancias de forma estricta, y el roce de una piel ajena en la mía me recordó cuanto me gustaba la compañía de otros aunque no supiera muy bien cómo crearla.

―Sé que confía plenamente en ti, pero también yo lo hago. Cuando sale para coger más libros suele dejar la puerta abierta, me he dado cuenta de que no gira la llave para volver a encerrarnos. Me desperté antes de que pudiera bajarme al sótano, sé por donde tenemos que salir.

―No nos daría tiempo, a penas tarda un minuto en ir y volver...

La rubia me agarró las manos y, con la voz temblorosa, me susurró al oído.

―No quiero morir aquí, Granger. Debemos intentarlo.

 ** **CUATRO DÍAS DESPUÉS DE LA CONVERSACIÓN CON GREENGRASS.****

 **" **HERMIONE GRANGER Y DAPHNE GREENGRASS VUELVEN A CASA DESPUÉS DE HUIR DE SU SECUESTRADOR.****

 _Después de una búsqueda exhaustiva, por fin se ha encontrado a las dos jóvenes desaparecidas. Según fuentes cercanas a las familias, consiguieron huir de la casa donde Riddle (en la foto de la derecha) las mantenía confinadas. Hermione Granger pasó más de cuatro años encerrada en un sótano, a solas con su secuestrador, hasta que éste trajo a Daphne Greengrass hace a penas tres semanas._

 _Juntas lograron inmovilizar a Riddle y escapar. La casa, a veintisiete kilómetros del pueblo más cercano, estaba rodeada de una alambrada de dos metros de alto. Se presume que las heridas con las que aparecieron son a causa de la escalada. Riddle tenía las piernas rotas puesto que ambas mujeres se aseguraron de impedir que pudiera seguirlas y él mismo sabía que no podía llamar a una ambulancia sin levantar sospechas._

 _La policía lo encontró donde las dos jóvenes aseguraban haber estado encerradas y procedió a su detención"._


End file.
